More Than A Miura
by kazorashi
Summary: Let it be known that Haru hates no one except her mother. A mother who walked out on her and her father a long time ago and is suddenly walking back in via...her half brother? Turns out, there is more to Haru's name than she could ever imagine.
1. I'm Hahi, Your Half Brother

**More Than A Miura**

 _I'm Hahi, Your Half Brother_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! There would be a lot more love for Haru if I did.**

Warnings: Not an idiot Haru?! How dare I! Well... She's not too much of an idiot. Lol.

.

.

 _Summary:_ Let it be known that Haru hates no one except her mother. A mother who walked out on her and her father a long time ago and is suddenly walking back in via...her half brother?! Turns out, there is more to Haru's name than she could ever imagine.

.

 _(A/N: No comment. AHAHAHA, please let me stop writing so much at once.)_

* * *

"I'm Hahi."

There were many things in this life Haru didn't know. Like, why the moon was white. Why there were countless stars in the sky. Why she never knew her grandparents on both sides. Why good people died early and why the not-so-good people seemed to live long lives. She didn't know why her dad married her mother. She didn't know why her mother left her and her dad. She didn't know why her dad cried many nights after she left. Why he spent so many tears on her, that awful woman who left them with nothing. It took Haru a long time to realize that she didn't love her mother. That she was barely a mother to her at all growing up.

Then there were many things Haru did know. She knew calculus, she knew her world geography. If you asked her, she could tell you the first 100 numbers of pi. Haru knew her first boyfriend-though not Tsuna-was one of the greatest boys she ever knew. She knew about the Vongola and much more mafia related things that she would rather die than admit to her father. Haru also knew that she hated her mother whose name she couldn't forget even if she wanted to. She knew that even as a little girl, she never cried that she left. She cried for her father who knew nothing about being a single parent. Haru also knew that as she was standing in the bridge where her life in the mafia first began, there was a little boy who looked like her and was saying ridiculous things like;

"I'm Hahi and I'm your younger brother."

 _That's something I can add onto my "I don't know" lists._ Sweat dropping, Haru smiled at the boy who seemed no more than six years old. "Hahi? I'm..." She began but was interrupted.

"Miura Haru!" The little boy exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes. He, much to Haru's chargin after his little introduction, resembled her quite a bit when she was younger. His hair was black like hers, possibly darker since Haru's hair shined brown in the light. He had the same colored eyes as her and the same cheeks and nose. No doubt if Haru was born a boy, he would look exactly like her when younger.

Hahi was dressed in a little tuxedo outfit and happily pressed a thumb to his chest. "I know all about you onee-san!" His voiced in a chipper manner. "I've been trying to find you my whole life." Haru resisted the urge to tell him that six years old was too short to be finding someone "your whole life." Hahi grinned at Haru and stepped closer to her and hugged her as tightly as he could around her waist.

"Eh?" Haru gasped at the little boy. "Wh-What are you doing?" The sixteen year old tried to, as nicely as possible, get Hahi to let her go but he remained strong.

"You're someone I've been wanting to meet for as long as I remember." He mumbled into her sides. Haru tensed as she could feel was seemed to be tears rolling down the little boys cheeks. Looking down, there were wet spots on her creme colored blazer. A frown formed on her lips but she did nothing about it and instead let him continue to hold her. "I know that your favorite color is green and that you're actually really smart. Someone like you can't get into Midori High if she was stupid."

 _How does he know this?_ Haru tilted her head. She did feel a small sense of smug pride though. Everyone in the Vongola thought that she got into Midori Middle and High school because of her dad's money when that wasn't the case. Haru had made sure she worked hard for the things given to her. _But how does a stranger, a little boy no less, know this?_

"I know that you hang around with a lot guys after school. I know that you're favorite subject is math and history. You're really good at acting and not too good at expressing your real feelings to others." Hahi continued. "I know that you used to speak in third person, which I think is cute by the way." Haru stifled a giggle and began to bring a hand to run through Hahi's hair. Some how, she wasn't as weirded out by this as she knew she should have been. If Haru were like most normal people, she wouldn't stand for this. She wouldn't let a little kid hug her and tell her things about herself that strangers shouldn't know. But she felt bonded to Hahi, in a very strange way.

"I know that your dad is named Miura Hotaru and that he's a professor for a prestigious university. I know that mom left you guys when you were really little too." Haru's hand froze at this.

 _Definitely not something I've ever told anyone._ Now, Haru pushed the boy away from her at arms length and crouched by his eye level. She gave him a curious gaze and he just looked at her sadly.

"I-I know mom is mean but... She left for a reason! I'm sure of it!" There was a look of love any child who loved their parent possessed in his eyes. "Onee-san, I'm here to bring you back to her." He told her with fierce determination. "When I asked her about you, she told me to find you myself and that if I did, I could bring you back! So..." Hahi gulped nervously. "Pleas-"

"No." Haru answered right away, not even giving Hahi time to finish. The little boy in his suit faltered and he stepped back.

He furrowed his brows at her. "Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry Hahi, but I don't have a mother. She died a long time ago." She lied. To the raven haired girl, there was some truth to it. The moment her mother left through the doors when she was little, she was dead to her. "I'm sorry Hahi. But... I'm not your onee-san." Sighing, Haru left go of Hahi and begun to walk away.

"You are!" He insisted and jogged to get close. He followed behind her as she made her way to her house. "You're definitely the one I am looking for! I can't be wrong! You're Miura Haru and my half sister! Our mother's name is Bachiatari Noroi!" Haru froze at the familiar name, thus causing Hahi to run into her back. "Ouch!" The little boy rubbed his nose and looked up to the teenager.

He saw Haru stiffen and she turned down to look at him. He saw the anger, hurt and another un-explainable feeling emitting from her eyes. The same eyes as his. This didn't make him back out but instead forced him to step closer to her. "Onee-san..."

"I'm _not_ your older sister." She said through pressed lips. "I don't have a mother, she died a long time ago."

Hahi shook his head. "That's not true." Haru ignored him.

"And even if I did have a mother, I have no desire to see her. Thank you Hahi, have a good day." Haru began running away from the boy. To her dismay, Hahi followed.

"Wait!" Hahi shouted. "Please wait! I'm not done talking yet! Onee-san!" Any other person who saw them would see a pair of siblings playing a game of chase. Parents and little kids smiled at their game.

Only it wasn't a game.

The moment he spoke that name, Haru felt the hate burn through her veins. Just the name riled her up so much, she was willing to snap at anyone. Including the little boy following her. _Bad Haru! Bad!_ She shook her head and continued running. She wasn't the type to do that. It wasn't in her to do so. But the name Hahi said out loud... She didn't know that it was enough to change her entire being.

Memories of her father crying by the entrance of the door, of him crying out _"Noroi-chan!"_ and of him not eating, not working, not smiling flashed through her mind and she hated that woman all over again. Haru can remember the anger and hurt she had for the woman who gave birth to her. _She's dead, she's dead. Remember that Haru._ The teen chanted this over and over again until she finally reached her house.

"Onee-san!" Hahi was not that far behind her and Haru pursed her lips. She opened the door quickly before entering it and slamming it shut. "Onee-san!" Hahi knocked, and not slamming she noted, on her door. "Onee-san! Please! Open up!" He begged and Haru flinched. There was a longing sadness in his voice. She cursed her weakness when it came to little kids. "I... I know you hate mom but please! I have two tickets here with me for us to go back anytime! She really wants to speak with you! I'm sure she's sorry."

 _I... What is he doing?_ Haru looked down at her feet and was surprised to find a plane ticket being tucked underneath. Sliding down the door, Haru picked up the ticket and was surprised to find that it was a one-way trip all the way to Shanghai, China. The knocking on the door stopped and Haru stood back up and looked through the peep hole. As if he knew that she was, the boy named Hahi was staring right back at her.

"I'm sure she will apologize and explain why she left. Please, think about it and come with me back to China if you so choose." A faint smile showed on his lips. "I'll be right here waiting for you. A little longer wouldn't hurt."

Haru chewed on her lower lip. Was this kid serious? There was no way she was going back to see her _mother_. No way in any world or dimension would she ever want to. So many feelings swirled within her. Disbelief, irritation, frustration, just to name a few. _And it happened all because of this little boy._ Haru pressed a hand against her heart and was surprised o find it beating so loud and wildly. _I don't want to see her. Today never happened._

To add to Haru's frustration, tears formed in her eyes. "Why?" She whispered to herself. "Why is this happening right now?" For a moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Why would a woman who walked out of her life want to invite her back in? _And it's not even that. She sent a little boy... Another kid after me? How **dare she?** If she really wanted to see me, wouldn't she have come herself? _Darkness that Haru hasn't felt since she was a kid pricked at her heart.

"Umm... Onee-san?" Hahi's timid voice reached through. Startled, Haru rubbed her eyes and continued to look through the peep hole. Hahi shuffled his feet. "I really meant what I said when I said I'd be right here waiting for you." He began crossing his legs. "I have no where else to go and no place to stay."

 _...what?_ Haru gaped.

"And I reaaaally need to go use the potty!" Hahi confessed, jumping up and down in one spot. Haru wasted no time at all and opened the door.

"Second door down the hall on the left." She instructed. Hahi thanked her and ran inside the house. Haru sighed as she closed the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt her shoulder slump. "What's going on?" She spoke her thoughts out loud.

"ONEE-SAN! CAN I STAY WITH YOU UNTIL WE DECIDE TO LEAVE?" Hahi's voice shouted from the toilet. For a minute, those words just don't register with her. And when they do, Haru couldn't help but answer him in a positive manner.

"Yeah! Go ahead! I'll ask dad later."

"THANK YOU ONEE-SAN!"

Haru smiled at this. In her mind, she was internally screaming. _How am I going to tell papa this? Hey papa! This kid is also from that woman who gave birth to me, can he stay over for a while until we go to China?_ She was not looking forward to this conversation. The last thing Haru wanted to bring up to her dad was any memory of Noroi. She didn't want to see him heartbroken again.

It'd be too much.

* * *

"Of course you can stay." Hotaru patted Hahi's head. "We don't have a guest room right now. You can sleep with Haru." Said girl gave a blank look to her dad as he came home tonight. Though it worked out smoother than she thought, Haru couldn't help but feel a little disgusted that her father was okay with this. The first thing Hahi said when her dad walked through the door was;

"I'm Hahi. First son and second born of Noroi. Haru is my half sister and I would like to stay here until she agrees with me to go back to China."

Hahi was even kneeling on the ground, pressing his head to the floor. What _a greeting._ Haru snorted but said nothing as her father and Hahi got ready for dinner. With assistance from the little boy, they made Mongolian beef ramen. A Chinese favorite that Hahi wanted to eat. Which caused them to go grocery shopping soon after he left the bathroom. Hahi was pleasant company, so long as he didn't mention Noroi. _Still... His name is Hahi._ Haru couldn't really get her head around that.

As the three sat down, Haru looked towards Hahi. "Hahi, is that your real name?" She asked him. The little boy shook his head.

"It's Xiao Lang, meaning little wolf." He tells her with a smile. "Hahi is a nickname mom gave me."

"Xiao Lang... Ah, Shaoran. Shaoran is a good name." Hotaru smiles at the little boy. Haru didn't know why, but she felt relieved that Shaoran's real name wasn't Hahi. She couldn't explain why though. Hotaru laughed at his cute demeanor.

"Tell me, Shaoran," he began causing the little boy to pout, "how is your mother?" The older girl at the table tensed at this as she served Hah-Shaoran's portion. The little boy clasped his hand together.

"She's great! Her and dad get along well. She's been a bit overwhelmed right now though because some of the Triad groups and members from smaller organizations are forming a rebellion against her." Shaoran says this as if it's an everyday occurrence. Haru blinks at this, the words going through one ear and out the other.

 _What did he just say?_ Speechless, Hotaru takes no note of his daughter's obvious befuddlement. Instead, he laughs.

"I see. So she really did take over, huh?" A bittersweet smile is on his face and Haru's heart aches for him. However, she still can't comprehend Shaoran's words. All that is repeating over and over in her head are the words "Triad" and "rebellion."

 _This is too much for one day._ Stressed out, Haru goes back to her seat after serving her father and just sits there. Her eyes go back and forth between her father and her self-proclaimed half brother. She is surprised that Hotaru is taking all of this in stride and doesn't seem affected about the subject at all. In fact, he talks with Shaoran so smoothly that she begins to wonder if he always knew that her mother was involved with the Triad.

 _Triad? ...wait, **Triad?!**_ "TRIAD!?" She suddenly screams and slams her tiny fists onto the table. She turns to her dad and looks at him with a bit of betrayal in her heart. "Papa!? What Triad?! Who's in the Triad?!" Hotaru frowns at Haru's open display of confusion.

"Haru, I thought you always knew?" He looks so honest and sincere about her knowing this when Haru has no recollection of any of it at all. She almost wants to punch her dad in the face. "Remember when we used to play dress up and you always wore a suit?" She nods. "And you would always sing about being in the Yakuza?" Again, Haru nods. "Well, it wasn't a game. Your mother and I have been telling you since the moment you were born that you were in line for being the head of the Triad organization. Did you forget?" A smile ends Hotaru's explanation.

"I thought that was _just_ a game." She squeaked. Shaoran looked to Haru with a curious stare.

"Onee-san, you forgot?" He asked with a boyish charm. Her attention snapped to him and suddenly the suit explained everything.

 _Tsuna-san and the others wear suits when they have to attend mafia related meetings. I am really..._ Disbelief fills Haru and she slowly slides back into her seat. A complicated looks crosses her face and the two men (well...man and boy) can clearly see her confusion. Slowly, Haru sucks in a deep breath and holds it before breathing back out slowly. "Hah-I mean... Haru needs to sleep on this." And she blacks out.

* * *

 _(A/N: I KNOW! WHAT AM I DOING? I DON'T KNOW. I just really wanted to put this idea out there and see where it goes. Still working on Entity. My other Haru story is on hold right now. I just... You ever just want to bless a fandom with a good idea? And then you keep having good ideas? Lol. Also, please review and tell me what you think!_

 _I got embarrassed by the little brother's name being "Hahi" halfway into the story so I renamed him Xiao Lang (or Shaoran/Syoaran because I love him in CCS.))_


	2. Kidnapped by Swordsman-san

**More Than A Miura**

 _Kidnapped by Swordsman-san_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, much love to Miura Haru.**

Warning: Bad writing ahead! e_e (...)

.

.

S _ummary:_ Let it be known that Haru hates no one except her mother. A mother who walked out on her and her father a long time ago and is suddenly walking back in via...her half brother?! Turns out, there is more to Haru's name than she could ever imagine.

.

 _(A/N: I'm glad everyone agrees with the Hahi name situation. Lol.)_

* * *

"Onee-san, wake up!" Shaoran pats Haru's cheeks lightly in hopes that she would open her eyes. Ever so slowly, brown orbs like his begin to flutter open. A smile is on his face right away the minute Haru rubs the sleepiness away. She is greeted with a face much like hers. Just... In a younger, boy version of her. She sighs but smiles and opens her arms for Shaoran to hug her. Something he does right away and huddles close to her.

 _So it's not a dream._ With her opposite hand not holding Shaoran, Haru rubs at her head. Looking down, she realizes that she's still in her uniform. "What time is it, Shaoran?" She asks him.

"Nine!" He answers right away in a chipper tone. "Call me Hahi!" He insists but Haru ignores this.

"I can't believe I didn't eat." She murmurs to herself. Shaoran hears this and giggles. Haru sighs again and looks at the boy to her side. He really does look a lot like her. _Papa did always say that I looked more like that woman._ It's clear to Haru that Noroi has some really strong genes. It was hard to tell if Haru was related to her dad and she suspects it's the same with Shaoran. _What am I going to do tomorrow? Definitely can't go to school and leave him alone. Papa still works tomorrow. I guess I can skip school. He'll understand and besides, there's no exam we're getting ready for at this time._

With this knowledge, Haru closes her eyes and doesn't push away Shaoran as he slowly begins to fall asleep next to her. Two sets of warm, chocolate eyes fall under the deep spell of sleep. They are blissfully unaware of the chaos that awaits them the next day.

:::::::

"Morning onee-san." Shaoran says sleepily. Haru greets him with a smile as she cooks in dark sweats and a tight fitting white top. Shaoran is dressed in one of her father's older shirts. It's something he used to wear all the time in her childhood and she was surprised when she found it. It fits the little boy like a nightgown but one look at him, Haru knows that he doesn't mind. It's a large, pale yellow shirt with white short sleeves. On it is a picture of Haru's favorite Super Sentai, Sentai Green. The Green Flash. She smiles at the memory of her buying the entire Super Sentai action figures.

 _I still have them stashed away too. Buahaha!_ Giggling, Haru motions to the table. "Eat up." She says as she presents to Shaoran a healthy Japanese breakfast. There are several bowls and a plate filled with rice, miso soup, berries on the side and a slice of fish. Shaoran's eyes brighten at this and he immediately begins on the soup. Haru serves herself but is pleased to find that Shaoran eats quickly. A giggle escapes her. "Don't eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache."

"Mmf!" He says as he hurriedly stuffs his face with some rice. Haru raises a brow.

"And no talking with your mouth full!" She scolds lightly. Shaoran seems to deflate a bit at this before nodding. He chews slowly and when he's about done, he opens his mouth to apologize. Haru smiles at his good manners. "Tell me, Shaoran..." she begins.

"Hahi." He interrupts with a frown.

"Eh? But I like saying Shaoran." Haru tilts her head in a cute manner. She doesn't miss the quick flash of sadness in his eyes before he nods slowly. "How did you... Come to know about me?" She wants to know. Shaoran smiles at her with a tender kind of warmth. She almost flinches at it because it's a look she's only seen shared between Kyoko and Ryohei, Tsuna and Lambo and I-pin, and occasionally Hayato and Bianchi.

"I may be small, but I'm nine years old." He grins broadly and Haru blinks at him with a blank face. He's the only nine year old she knows that reaches her torso. He's ridiculously short.

 _Even Lambo-chan is a little taller and he's seven._ Haru almost finds this hard to believe. Shaoran takes Haru's silence as a means to continue.

"Mom said that she told me I had a sister one time when I was still a baby. Somehow, that was the only thing that stuck with me growing up. When I continued to ask and ask about you, she only gave me little things. When I was seven, I tried to find you seriously." Shaoran's grin broadens. "Mom doesn't talk much about you or your dad so it was hard. I'm sure she misses you though." His reassurance in this statement cause pause in Haru's brain.

All she can sense is the fact that the woman who gave birth to her didn't really want Shaoran to find her in the first place.

"And so surprise! With some of my friend's help, I was able to track you down." Shaoran points a spoon her way and stands in the chair happily. "Well, Kenshin-niisan did most of the finding. I had them send me here. I wanted to do this alone." He gives a loud, childish laugh.

"That's very...bold of you." Haru twitches a smile. _And drastic and dangerous!_ She's about to scold him but something more important comes to mind. "You also mentioned something about the... Triad last night? Can you explain more about it?" _Note to self, corner papa and demand answers later tonight._ If her dad thinks he can get away with this, he's got a another thing coming. Shaoran just nods his head in response and sits back in his chair. He begins to nibble on the berries, the only thing left to eat.

"Yeah, mom and dad are the Mountain Masters. She's the real Dragon Head though. She calls all the shots." There's a feeling of pride that Haru can detect in his voice the moment he says this. A frown appears on her face. Even though he claims that they're siblings, Haru finds it hard to swallow that someone could love a dreadful woman so much. "She's the one who gives final decisions on what is okay for members to do and what is not. Granted, she also has subordinates for that too, they like to swing them by her just in case."

Shaoran begins to talk about his upbringing and Haru painfully tries to listen. She can't though. All she can think about is that she is (quite possibly) a daughter to one of the world's most dangerous but flourishing crime syndicates. Her hands clench tightly together. She can't help but think of Tsuna and the others. It's almost laughable that he spent most of his time trying to keep her out of this kind of life. Only for said life to catch up to her and corner her.

 _If I go to China... And meet that woman, will I be able to find out why she left?_ The thought sparks something in her heart and Haru is not sure what to make of it. Then she shakes her head. _No, she left. She's dead, she's dead to me._ Steeling that resolve with every fiber in her being, Haru forces her attention onto Shaoran. He's telling her about his friend, Kenshin-niisan. Kenshin is someone who has been by his side since he was born. "He sounds pleasant." Haru adds in the appropriate pause in the little boy's exclamations.

"Kenshin-niisan is the most amazing person ever!" His eyes are bright. "Onee-san, tell me about your friends! What about all those guys you hang out with?"

"Ahahaha!" Haru clasps her hands together. "Let's clean up first, neh?" She tries to distract him from that subject. Thankfully, Shaoran doesn't notice and he quickly jumps out of the chair and helps Haru bring the dishes to the sink. Shaoran is back to talking about himself and it's a relief to Haru. She washes and he dries. Whenever she thinks that he's about to ask about her friends, Haru is sure to splash a little bit of water to him and then they laugh.

"Onee-san! Stop throwing water at me!" The nine year old pouted. Haru can't resist the urge to put soap on his face and so she does. A light tap on his nose and Shaoran is scrubbing his face hard to be rid of it. "That's not fair! I only have a towel and you're hogging the water!" Shaoran complains. Haru just sticks her tongue out at him.

"Try to take it away from me then, short stuff." She teases. Shaoran's eyes go wide and he gasps loudly, as if she hit a really fragile spot in his little boy ego. The Japanese girl stifles a laugh at the look. He looks so appalled, it's hilarious. She's unable to hold her laughter the moment Shaoran open and closes his mouth like fish, speechless and unable to say anything.

Then he squeals. "That was so _mean!_ " Shaoran tried to push Haru aside to get to the running water. "Onee-san is a meanie! I can't believe you!" They both laugh out loud at this.

 _Ding dong!_

"Eh?" She tenses. It's still morning and there's no way that it's her father at the door. "Ah, coming!" Quickly, Haru dries her hands and places the towel on a rack. She shoots a look to Shaoran before easing a smile onto her face. "I'll go see who it is, okay?" Shaoran nods his head and Haru calmly walks to the front door. She can feel her heart beat quickly. _Okay, who could it be?_ Slowly and carefully, Haru peeks through the hole.

Beyond the door is a man with striking red hair. He looks no more than 20 years old but there is scar that goes down his left eye. His hair reaches his shoulders and his eyes are discolored. The one with a scar is almost white and the other is a fiery red. The depths of Hell almost seems to swirl inside them. He's a lean man, nearly as tall as Ryohei, she notes. And...

 _I-Is that... A sword?!_ Gaping, Haru quickly turns away from the door. She feel her heart drop and her legs begin to shake. "H-H-Hahiiii... Who is that man?!" She whispers to herself. Haru slides down the door and brings a hand over her mouth. Growing unsure on what the best way to go about this, her first thought goes to Shaoran and something clicks with her. _They must have followed him here to my home. He did say that the woman was being rebelled against._ Narrowing her eyes, Haru steadily stands up. Coffee brown eyes, usually warm, harden a bit. _It's up to me to protect him._

"Onee-san, what's taking so long?" Shaoran appears a few feet away. He's curious and stares at the door. "Who is it?"

"Shaoran, back up." Haru speaks kindly but also rushes her words. "Get away from the door, come on. Let's go upstairs."

 _Knock knock knock!_

"No one's home!" Haru shouts instinctively and immediately berates herself. _Shoot! Dumb Haru!_ It's a habit she grows accustomed to because of the many salesmen who come to her door. She also probably forgot that she already told the bystander that she was coming not too long ago. Scowling, Haru runs and grabs Shaoran's hand. "Quick, back to my room." The man knocks on the door again and the Miura High School student tenses. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"What's going on?" Shaoran inquires, suddenly feeling nervous at the change in his sister's demeanor. "Who is it?"

"I don't know but we have to hide. Come." As quietly as possible, they go up the stairs to her room. The knocking on the door continues. Each knock is harder than the last and Haru doesn't want to be downstairs once the knocking turns into the swordsman fists slamming into the door. The two kids make it up to her room and Haru ushers for Shaoran to go inside her walk in closet. She follows him shortly after and puts a protective arm around him, holding him close. Haru looks down to a pair of eyes like hers.

"Onee-san, who did you see at the door?" Shaoran whispers as discreetly as possible. Haru presses a finger to her lips. The boy says nothing more and obeys. Putting his trust in her, he waits with Haru in her closet. He's very aware of the protective hold she has around him and can't help but smile. Haru emits a sisterly, almost motherly warmth to him and under her arms, he can relax. _We'll be okay._ He thinks to himself.

Haru, however calm she looks, is so nervous that she's almost afraid she's having a mental breakdown. Her body is shaking because she can't hear the knocking on the door downstairs. There's no slamming either but something tells her that the young man with the sword hasn't gone away yet. _Please go away. Please go away. Please go away._ Haru prays fiercely.

She then looks around. _Where's my phone?_ Haru quietly taps her pockets only to find that she's lacking her cell phone. _Out of all the times..._ Taking in deep breaths, the teen slowly opens her closet door. She searches her room and finds the dazzling, pink Hello Kitty phone on the corner of her vanity table. _There!_

It's not too far from where they're at. Just a few feet away. _If I can get that and just call someone... Reborn-chan, he'll pick up for sure. He'll come quickly._ Haru can feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest. Scared and nervous, one look at Shaoran is enough to quell those emotions. He's looking at her with such hope and trust that she feels like she needs to prove herself to him. That putting trust and belief in her wasn't for naught.

 _Is this what it means to have a sibling?_ She thinks before gulping. _Doesn't matter, I'll protect him._ Determination fills Haru's veins and she opens the closet door more. Motioning for Shaoran to stay quiet, he nods his head. Then she moves.

Haru is quiet and graceful as she moves along her floor to reach her cell phone. Once she's close enough, she grabs it and puts her phone on silent. Then she quickly goes to a list she specifically named _Vongola._ Once she reaches the name Reborn, Haru sighs in relief and begins to call.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Ah, there you are." A voice she doesn't know speaks in a slow and casual manner. Haru's eyes snap open and she spins around to see the man from beyond the door standing in front of her. There's a bored expression on his face as he looks at her. The teen swears that her heart stops because his eyes are sucking her in. She can almost feel her soul leave her body because of his empty gaze. "You are coming with me, sorry for the short notice."

"Hey!" Shaoran jumps up from the closet.

"Don't!" She snaps. A cloth suddenly clamps over her mouth and Haru is terrified to find that the man with the sword has suddenly brought her to the center of her room and is holding her tightly to him. In panic, she drops her phone before it can make the fourth ring and watches how a sword goes through the screen. Cold lips are near her ears and he whispers softly to her from behind.

"Sorry about this."

A shock shoots through Haru's body and she feels her eyes begin to close. She can't see Shaoran but she can see that there are two other men in her room. She wants to scream and kick and fight them but she can't move. Her gaze turns blurry and Haru feels her eyelids begin to close. Desperately, she fights against it.

"Stop! What are you doing to her!?" It's Shaoran.

"Sorry." Says another deep voice from the room. Haru can't help but think that the voice doesn't sound sorry at all.

* * *

When Haru comes to, the first thing she notices is that she is definitely not at home. _Where am I?_ She thinks tiredly. Looking around, Haru can see that she is on a tatami mat. The room she's in looks like a traditional house. Haru can tell right away that it's not 100% Japanese either. It's a moderate-sized room and there is a sliding door with an old fashioned handle. The glass less windows inside are long and narrow with eccentric designs over them. _Where in the world am I?_ It feels like an ancient room but the room has clearly been updated. There are several chairs lined up against the wall and before them in the center is a small altar. The second thing Haru notices is that she is also not tied up. _Tied up? Wait..._

Soon, she recollects what happened to her and Haru snaps to attention. "Shaoran!" Frantically, she searches the room and doesn't see the little boy who has stayed with her. _Where is he?_ Her heart in her throat, Haru looks at the sliding door. _First things first, I have to figure out where I am._ Writing the kanji for calm and safety, Haru swallows them in an attempt to start moving.

"Alright then." She whispers to herself. Approaching the door, she slides it open and is surprised that it makes no noise. _Okaaaay. Works for me._ Looking both ways, there is no one there. It's nothing but a hallway and she can see the end of them, but that's it. They both look as if they turn upwards. _Okay, no one is here. Any way I go, I'm guaranteed nothing._

She pondered her chances on getting caught and found them very high. Frowning, Haru shook her head and clenched her fists. _Calm down. Which way do I go?_ With instincts telling her to go right, she listened. Haru turned right and traveled the hallway going up. Just beyond was a closed door. She pressed an ear against it and heard nothing. Wary, she slid the door open.

It was another long hallway but it stood next to what seemed to be a garden. _Hm?_ She looked around. Down the well polished floorboard was another door but there was railing on the left. Taking a few more steps, Haru could see few ancient looking statues of dragons and lions over the greenery. The more prominent one was in the middle, used as a fountain.

Surrounded by water, the dragon looked as if it just landed from the sky and curled to throw fire. Haru stared at it, amazed and in awe of its glory. As if hypnotized but its splendor, she lightly jumped over the rail to the garden and walked over by it. She stopped when she got to edge of the fountain and the dragon was still a distance away.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A low voice spoke next to her. The Japanese girl nodded her head.

"So beautiful, it makes me want to cry." Admitted Haru as a hand reached out for it. She felt something in her soul stirring. It was like the dragon reached a part of her heart she didn't know existed and was pulling her in. The voice next to her snorted.

"You're not as amazing as Master makes you out to be." There's a hint of disappointment in it.

 _Wait a minute._ Shocked to the bone, Haru frigidly moves her head to see the swordsman from her house. He's standing right next to her with a bored look and a hand touching the hilt of his sword. Paling, the raven haired girl takes no time and quickly turns to make a mad dash to her left. She doesn't get far because the same swordsman is standing before her. "Ninja!" She squeals.

The nameless young man sighs. Words that sounded utterly similar to, "I'm a samurai..." seem to slip through before he spins Haru and has her locked against his muscular chest. She fights back.

"Release me!" She yells. "I'll scream murder, I swear it!" Struggling, Haru finds it that she is in a severely, almost deathly tight hold. _Oh gosh, he's so strong!_ Haru squirms and turns but the young man isn't letting go. He looks almost amused.

"Scream murder all you want, I could slice you in half and people here wouldn't flinch if they found you." His voice is smooth but icy as he tells her this. Haru freezes and does not see the playful glint in the swordsman's eye. "Now, calm down." He whispers next to her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you until you give me a reason to." Gulping, the girl nods her head and tries to relax herself as much as she can.

It's hard to do when there's a sword next to his side though. The swordsman notices Haru's brown eyes constantly looking at his weapon and chuckles a bit. "Don't mind the sword. Pretend it's not there."

 _Easy for you to say!_ Haru scoffs but does her best. When she feels less tense in his hold, Haru is flipped and is suddenly in strong arms. Her feet is not on the floor and Haru finds herself being held like a bride. A blush crosses the sixteen year old girl's face and before she can resort to anything insulting, the nameless man speaks.

"Don't worry. Master Xiao Lang wanted to meet you himself but he's been busy getting yelled at by the Dragon Head. So he quietly sent me to get you."

A gasp escapes Haru. "Sh-Shaoran?" A sense of relief fills her because she knows that he's somewhere close by. The only problem is... "Wait, getting yelled at by the Dragon Head?" Haru remembers what the little boy had told her about that specific role. "You mean... 'H-His mom is here? In Japan?" There's a little tremble in her voice as she asks this. The swordsman begins walking and it almost looks like he cracks a smile at her. Haru is sure she must have made it up though.

"Japan?" He scoffs. "You're in China."

Haru blinks. "...excuse me?"

* * *

 _(A/N: I didn't expect Haru to get captured so soon. That's just the way...my fingers typed it. Lol. So I winged it. Please leave a review if you liked (or even didn't like, let me know) this chapter. Am currently starting chapter three. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys, I honestly appreaciate it. And_ **caro-anju** _was it? I like the way you think. Am definitely putting your suggestion into consideration. I was leaning towards that._

 _Thank you guys for having time to leave a review. It really helps and I love your guys support. Go Haru-chan!)_


End file.
